Truth or Dare TO funny version
by 4everhere
Summary: I saw alot of people doing this and I got SO many funny ideas. So hope you like it! I don't own soul eater cuz i lost my money. sad. It's mostly Makaxsoul pairings but there will be more! plz review!
1. Chapter 1

4everhere: hey people welcome to my first TRUTH OR DARE secession with the Soul Eater Cast!!

S.E. cast: Oh… crud..

4everhere: Yeah that's what my mother said!

Blackstar: Oh freakin crud..

Soul & Maka: Dude stop saying that!

Blackstar: WHY SHOULD I?? I'M THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO-

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Blackstar: OWW! YOU HORMONIAL TEENAGE GIRL-

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Blackstar: WHAT THE HELL-

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Blackstar: ………..

4everhere: Ugh? Thank you Maka… *looks at the poor injured Blackstar*

Maka: Anytime hehe, anytime..

4everhere: Ok? Todays dare will be for kid…

Soul: This is going to be interesting…

Kid: OH WHY MUST IT ALWAYS BE ME?!!?

Liz: shut it Kid.

Patti: Hehe!

4everhere: Tsubaki, would you like to read it?

Tsubaki: Sure! Today Kid will have to go through therapy, and Patti will be the therapist.

Kid: WHAT?!

Patti: YAY, YAY!

*Everyone laughs except for Kid*

Kid: …….. how long?

Tsubaki: Two-

Blackstar: TWO FREAKIN WHOLE HOURS!!!

4everhere: Maka..

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Blackstar mutters: hormonial teenage girl… *rubs head*

Kid: LIZ HELP ME!!

Liz: Sorry Kid it's a dare..

Kid: *runs towards the door*

Soul: Oh no you don't *drags kid back*

Patti: Hehe Kid-kun going to have FUN!

*Drags him to another room*

4everhere: Maybe we should ask the question now. Liz would you like to read?

Liz: Fine by me. Maka who would you date? Kid, Blackstar or Soul?

Maka: Not Blackstar for sure-

Blackstar: WHY NOT ME?! I'M WAY MORE GLORIOUS THEN KID OR SOUL-

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Blackstar: ………

Maka: Not Kid for his OCD. I would probably date Soul..

Soul: R-really? *blushes*

Maka: *blushes*

Blackstar: HAHA SOUL LIKES MAKA-

4everhere: *slaps with hand*

Blackstar: F*** WHATS WITH ALL U GIRLS!?

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Blackstar: ………………

Liz: SO soul.. aren't you going to ask Maka out?

*Everyone stares at Soul*

Soul: Well-

Kid: HELP!! PATTI'S GONE HORNY!!!!

Patti: Come back here Kiddo…

Liz: Gah! Patti put your shirt on!

Blackstar: *nose bleed*

4everhere: Wow… you don't see that everyday..

Soul & Maka: *shake their heads*

4everhere: Well.. I'll see you guys next time, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: 4everhere does not own us, if she did Soul and Maka would TOTALLY be together by now…

Soul & Maka: Eh?!


	2. Chapter 2

4everhere: Welcome back to another Truth or dare secession! Patti is not here becuz of are small incident last time.

Kid: SMALL! SHE TOOK OFF MY SHIRT!

Soul: Get over it Kid..

Kid: Hmmmph…

4everhere: Anyway… today were going to have a friend of mine visit. Give it up for-

Blackstar: YAHOO!!

4everhere: Maka…

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

4everhere: Thanks… my friend Claudia!

Claudia: Hey people!

S.E. cast: ………

Claudia: Ok.. no hey's… umm I know I'm knew but where is Tsubaki and Liz?

Maka: They went to help out with patti.

Soul: It wasn't pretty..

Blackstar *laughs*: They found Kid halfway through China!

Claudia & 4everhere: ouch….

Soul: Yeah, not good.

Kid: YOU SEE!!

4everhere: Shut up Kid…

Kid: JERKS!

4everhere: Eh… Claudia will you read the dare?

Claudia: Sure! It says to dare Blackstar-

Kid: YES!

4everhere: Maka…

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Kid: OW! I see why Soul complains!

4everhere: Continue Claudia..

Claudia: Dares Blackstar to drink-OMG- 5 bottles of Coke!

Maka: *bangs her head on the wall saying repeatedly* crud, crud, crud, crud…

Soul: *facepalms* Oh this can't be good…

Blackstar: I'LL DO IT!!

4everhere: I know I will regret this but.. bring out the Coke..

Claudia: OH GOD I CAN'T WATCH!!

4everhere: Wait! Lets at least do the question before we all get hurt!

Maka: I'm with her on this one..

Claudia: I'll read! It asks Soul if he could see Maka in anything.. What would it be?

Soul: *blushes* do I really have to answer?

Maka: *looks at him suspiciously* Soul?

Soul: Don't hurt me but.. I would like to see you wear that err- undergarment that your dad had gotten for you..

Maka: *stares wide eyes as her face turns 10 shades of red*

Blackstar: CAN I DRINK NOW?!?!?!?!

4everhere: *slaps using a book*

Blackstar: AI DIOS MIO!!

Soul: Ha tiny-tits you have a twin!

Maka & 4everhere: *slap with books*

Soul: *unconscious on the floor*

Kid: HA!

4everhere: Ok.. now let's start with the dare!

Blackstar: FINALLY!

Everyone but Blackstar: OH FREAKIN CRUD!

Blackstar: *Chug*

Author: Next scene is that they're all in the hospital. Please refrain from harmful challenges. Oh and thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please review this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

4everhere: Hi gUyS I'M BAk!!! *giggles stupidly*

Soul: What's wrong with her?

Maka: She drank.. and I mean she DRANK.

Kid: 4ever? R U ok?

4everhere: Is aLL gOOd..

Blackstar: And I thought I got high…

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Tsubaki: He should really learn how to shut up… *sighs as she looks at her miester*

Liz: Maybe I'll read today.. *looks at 4everhere as she falls off her chair*

4everhere: WOOPSIE DAISIE!

Kid: *helps her up*

Soul: Let's just get on with the dare..

Liz: Today's dare is for Soul and Maka..

Patti: HeHe!

Soul: Oh no..

Liz: It says that Maka has to skinny-dip into Kid's pool while Soul watches.. unsymmetricly..

Patti: *giggles*

SoMa: *blush hard core*

Kid: Why must u guys always torture me!!!!

4everhere: HahA! KeEp tOrtUrINg KiDdO!

Kid: *growls and sobs* it's SO not fair!!

Liz: *sigh* not again..

Kid: First of all the unsymmetrical skinny- dipping..

Maka: *blushes again*

Soul: *sighs*

Kid: AND THEN THE HOST GETS DRUNK!!

4everhere: I aM nOT dRunK-! *falls on Kid while attempting to get up*

Kid: AGH!

4everhere: WoOPs!!

Soul: Well that's one way to shut him up..

Blackstar: MAKA WHY DON'T YOU EVER MAKA-CHOP KID?!

Maka: Cuz he's not like you. Freakin always annoying me with your comments..

Blackstar: SHIZZ he said that about you once!

Kid: IT WAS SOUL!! YOU WERE DRUNK!

Liz&Patti: *slap Kid*

Maka: And plus he already has people who hit him..

4everhere: *is still on top of kid* Kiddo.. you look different up close..

Kid: WHAT?! DO I LOOK ASYMMETRICAL??!!

4everhere: No you look cuter..

Kid: *blushes* t-thank you..

Patti: 4everhere and Kid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-A-B-C-D-E-F-G… HAHA!

4everhere: *get's up from Kid* sorry Kid..

Kid: It's ok.. as long as your fine.. *smiles*

Liz: Don't want to cut you from flirting with one another, but the dare?

4everhere: OH YEAH! *looks evily at Maka and Soul* come on guys..

Maka&Soul: *blush and walk out the door to the swimming pool*

*Hours Later*

4everhere: Ow.. my head hurts.. *rubs head*

Kid: Well you look symmetrical again *smiles happily*

4everhere: I was symmetrical before?

Kid: *blushes*

Liz: SO… Soul.. I saw you drooling when Maka striped down in front of you.. *smirks*

Soul: NO I WASN'T! *blushes*

Blackstar: OH YOU TOTALLY WERE!!

Soul: SHUT-UP!

Maka: *giggles*

Blackstar: YOU WERE TOTALLY CHECKING HER OUT!!

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Soul: *sighes in relief* Thanks Maka..

Maka: So… Soul.. You were checking me out..

Soul: *blushes hard core*

4everhere: Haha! Anyways… Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Hai! 4everhere does not own us if she did she would read Soul's mind and find out if he was checking Maka out which he totally was..

Soul: Eh?! *blushes*

4everhere: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

4everhere: Hey guys I'm back!

Kid: Glad to see you ***smiles * **

**Blackstar: Well I'M not…**

**Maka: *MAKA-CHOP * … and I'm glad to see you to.**

**Soul: Wow… I doubt you even hit me more than Blackstar… *looks at his **

**unconscious best friend ***

**Tsubaki: *sighs and grabs the First aid kit ***

**Liz: Why are you so happy that 4everhere is back, Kid? She's tortured all of us!**

**Kid: B-but she's sometimes nice and very symmetrical unlike you!**

**Soul: Kid I doubt any of us is symmetrical…**

**Maka: I have to agree with Soul there Kid…**

**Kid: SHE IS! *points at 4everhere * **

**Patti: *smacks his hand * IT'S RUDE TO POINT!!**

**4everhere: *blushes * Maybe we should get on with the dare…**

**Soul & Maka: Agreed…**

**4everhere: Today were going to start with the question!**

**Soul: Somehow I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Maka: SHHH!!**

**4everhere: It's for Tsubaki: it says ' What is your deepest most darkest secret?'**

**Soul: Haha! As if she has one! *Laughs insanely ***

**Maka: *MAKA-CHOP * **

**Soul: * currently bleeding on the floor ***

**Tsubaki: Well…**

***Everyone stares at her ***

**Tsubaki: Remember when Maka blamed Soul for lighting Blackstar's hair on fire?**

**Soul: Of course I do… even though it WASN'T me… I got scolded and 'MAKA-CHOPPED' for a week… why?**

**Tsubaki That was me…**

**Blackstar: WHAT?! *shields his blue hair protectively ***

**Maka: Tsubaki! Why?!**

**Tsubaki: Well-**

**Soul: I KNEW IT WASN'T ME!!**

**Maka: *MAKA-CHOP ***

**Soul: *bleeds on floor ***

**Tsubaki: Because when we were decorating Kid's house for a party, he nearly burned the damn place!**

**Kid: I remember that… *glares at Blackstar ***

**Liz: Yeah and after that I had to clean up!!**

**Soul: Maka remind me never to piss off Tsubaki.**

**4everhere: Oh wow… that's interesting…**

**Tsubaki: Why don't we just start with the dare?**

**4everhere: That's fine with me… Patti?**

**Patti: Hai~! It dares us to beat Blackstar like a pinata… which I have no idea what that is!!**

**Maka: It's a huge paper and cardboard animal that folks beat up with a stick on special occasions. Usually it has candy inside so they fall out and we get as much as we can.**

**Patti: YAY!!!**

**Blackstar: NO-!**

**4everhere: *attacks him and ties him up with a rope * HAHA!**

**Liz: I'll tie him up to a branch and get a pole…**

**Patti: I thought it was suppose to be a stick…**

**Liz: Oh I know… *smiles evilly ***

**Patti: YAY! *follows Liz with Blackstar outside yelling * SPANKY TIME!**

**4everhere: Oh wow…**

**Soul: Maka…**

**Maka: Yes Soul?**

**4everhere: Oh this seems good *munches on popcorn ***

**Kid: *grabs some popcorn while sitting near 4everhere ***

**Soul: Umm… I was wondering…**

**Maka: Yes? *smiles ***

**Soul: If you would like to go on a date with me…**

**4everhere: *bounces up and down excited ***

**Maka: Sure-**

**Liz: HE'S READY!!**

**Blackstar: GET ME DOWN!! I HACE TO GO PISS!!**

**Soul: *growls ***

**Maka: *kisses his cheek * I would love to *walks outside with a pole ***

**Soul: *blushes and follows her ***

**4everhere: AWWWWW!!!!**

**Kid: That was cute…**

**4everhere: I agree!**

**Tsubaki: *sighs and grabs the first aid kit heading towards the door * **

**4everhere: Come on Kid! *holds a pole ***

**Kid: 4evehere…**

**4everhere: Yes?**

**Kid: Would you like to go on a date with me?**

**4evehere: *blushes * I don't know…**

**Kid: Oh… *pouts ***

**4everhere: *kisses him on the cheek * We'll see…**

**Kid: *smiles * I GET TO HIT BLACKSTAR FIRST!!**

**Authors: Honestly Blackstar is seriously injured… thanks to everyone. I'll post faster if I get more reviews! OH and I don't own Soul Eater!**


	5. Chapter 5

4everhere: Hey guys! *smiles and skips to her usual spot *

Maka: Hey! *also smiles and skips and sits next to Soul *

Liz: I'm guessing you either had a great date or-

Patti: Or you have an evil dare for us!

Maka: Date.

Soul: *blushes *

4everhere: Both.

Kid: *blushes *

Liz: Hey where's Blackstar?

Tsubaki: He had a lot of injuries…

Soul: Well he did deserve it… *blocks his head just incase of a 'MAKA-CHOP' *

Maka: I'm not going to hit you Soul.

Soul & Kid: Why?

Maka: Two reasons. One I agree that he deserved it. And two-

4everhere: She had an awesome time on the date with you she can't possibly hit you!

Maka: Yeah… *blushes *

Soul: I should take you on more dates… *smiles *

Maka: Are you asking me on a date?

Soul: No… I'm asking you if you want to be my girlfriend… *blushes *

Maka: I would love to… *smiles and kisses him on the mouth *

Patti: I think they're having a tongue battle!

Liz: I wonder who's winning…

Kid: 4everhere did you enjoy the date?

4everhere: Of course I did!

Kid: Would you like to go on another one?

4everhere: Maybe… *smiles *

Liz: DUDES get a room!

Maka: *pulls away blushing *

4everhere: Why don't we just start on the dare… Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Hai~! This dare is for Liz: it says 'I dare Liz to dye her hair Black.'

Liz: WHAT?! I'll look like a freaking EMO!

4everhere: You have to do it Liz…

Kid: It's not that bad Liz… I have Black hair.

Liz: Yeah with Asymmetrical white lines!

Kid: ………… I'M GARBAGE I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I'M FUGLY!

Soul & Maka: NICE GOING LIZ!

Patti: HAHA!!

4everhere: *bends down near Kid * your not garbage Kid… as a matter of fact, I think they look cute on you.

Kid: Really you don't think I'm Asymmetrical garbage?

4everhere: *pecks him on the lips * of course not.

Kid: *blushes and gets up *

4everhere: That's better!

Soul: Ok now Liz you have to dye your hair…

Liz: AW CRAP! *dyes hair Black *

Maka: Honestly it works for you.

Tsubaki: Yeah you don't look like an Emo-

Patti: SISSY'S GONE EMO!!!

Liz: That's it I'm going to sit down in a corner of my room and write poetry- OH GOSH NOW I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE ONE!! *** leaves the room ***

Maka: I feel bad for her…

Soul: She acted very uncool…

4everhere: Agh let her cry…

Kid: I agree with 4everhere.

Tsubaki: *shrugs *

Soul: So are we done for today?

Maka: SOUL!

Soul: WHAT?!

4everhere: Actually no were not… *grins evilly * we still have one more dare for today.

Maka: That's why…

Soul: *groans *

4everhere: Kid would you like to read it?

Kid: Sure… it says 'I dare Maka to act as sexual towards Soul.'

Maka: WHAT?!

Soul: Like she already doesn't give me nosebleeds!

4everhere: Well you must get started Maka… *smiles *

Maka: …… fine *sits on Soul's lap very near his err- friend *

Soul: *nosebleed * *blushes *

Maka: *unbuttons his shirt and traces a pattern on his skin *

Patti: OH THIS IS GETTING HOT!

4everhere: *giggles *

Soul: *bleeds more *

Maka: *leans down and kisses him *

Patti: YAY! ANOTHER TOUNGE BATTLE! I BET ON SOUL!

4everhere: I bet on Maka.

Kid: Maka.

Tsubaki: Soul.

*And the winner is MAKA~! *

4everhere: HAHA! Pay up!

Patti: *gives 5 bucks *

Tsubaki: *gives 5 bucks *

Maka: Hehe… I can't believe I won…

Soul: *smiles and whispers * We'll try that later on at night after are date…

Maka: *giggles *

4everhere: I HEARD THAT! *smirks * have fun! Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: 4everhere does not own us if she did she would follow Soul and Maka on their Date…

Soul & Maka: WHAT?!

4everhere: PLEASE REVIEW! *runs away *

Kid: I'll see you later!!


	6. Chapter 6

4everhere: Hey guys I'm BACK!

Kid: Glad to here it.

Soul: Kid shut up…

Maka: Soul don't be rude! *smacks on the back *

Blackstar: YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS BACK!!

Kid: Not so glad…

Soul: I agree…

Tsubaki: Wow you guys are mean…

Liz: I totally agree… with Soul and Kid.

Blackstar: JERKS!

Maka: At least we don't jump out of the hospital windows… on the third floor.

Blackstar: They were going to give me a freaking shot!

Patti: POOR BABY! *giggles *

4evehere: Which reminds me of today's DOUBLE DARES!

Everyone but 4everhere: WHAT?!

4everhere: Yup, you heard me! DOUBLE DARES!

Maka: You have got to be kidding me!

Tsubaki: *reads card and blushes * Oh no she isn't.

Soul: Let me read it! *tries to take it away from Tsubaki *

Tsubaki: It says: 'I dare Kid to wear a Asymmetrical tutu that Patti made.'

4everhere: Wow these dares are getting random.

Kid: NO I WILL NOT DO IT!

Tsubaki: It's either that or-

Maka: *giggles * or stay in a room Asymmetrical room that Blackstar, Patti, and Liz designed.

Kid: …… Give me the tutu.

Patti: Hai~! *grabs tutu and puts it on Kid Asymmetrically *

Kid: I'M GARBAGE, TRASH, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!!!!

4everhere & Soul: Here we go again…

Maka: Tsubaki what's the next dare?

Tsubaki: I'm not sure that you and Soul will like it-

Blackstar: HAHA! YOU GUYS HAVE TO PLAY 2 HOURS IN HEAVEAN-!

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP *

4everhere: *grabs the card * in a bedroom… *giggles *

Soul: *having a nosebleed *

Maka: NO WAY!

4everhere: It's that or…

Kid: A whole week at your dad's house.

Maka: …… come on Soul *leaves to another room *

Blackstar: 4everhere, you forgot to tell Maka the other surprise…

4everhere: Oh I didn't forget… *chuckles * bring out Spirit…

Kid: *brings out spirit tied up to a chair *

4everhere: Hello Spirit… I'm going to show you what your daughter does when she's alone… *chuckles *

Spirit: MAKA?

Liz: How are you going to show him-

Blackstar: You placed cameras in the room didn't you…

4everhere: I never reveal my secrets, but yes, yes I did. *turns on the television *

Spirit: MAKA?!?!?!?!?!

Blackstar: WOAH! I DIDN'T KNOW SOUL COULD MOVE LIKE THAT!

4everhere: *blushes * oh wow…

Patti: HAHA!

Liz: What?! All they're doing is playing Monopoly… in a different version…

Kid: Oh it's way different…

Blackstar: *nosebleed *

Spirit: MAKA~! *starts crying *

4everhere: What a pathetic excuse for a father…

Kid: Yup…

Tsubaki: 4everhere what about the question?

4everhere: Oh yeah lets here it Patti!

Patti: Hai~! It asks: 'Kid who would you date? Chrona, Liz, or me'

Kid: I don't know… Liz…

4everhere: JERK! *leaves *

Kid: 4everhere wait! *runs after here *

Liz: Ooooo… he pissed her off… well as 4everhere would say Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Hai~! 4everhere does not own us if she did… she would injure Kid.

Spirit: MAKA!!


	7. Chapter 7

4everhere: Hello people!

Maka: Hey 4everhere… what happened yesterday when you left?

Soul: Yeah we can hear you from the room…

Liz: Long story short-

Kid: PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Liz: 4everhere is pissed off at Kid who said he would date me if he had to choose.

Blackstar: HAHA! POOR SUCKER!

Maka: Ouch…

Soul: I would never want to be Kid…

Tsubaki: Why?

4everhere: Let's start with the dares…

Soul: I wouldn't like to piss off the host when she's going to make dares. That's why.

Blackstar: HAHAHA!

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP *

4everhere: I'll read the dares today…

Kid: *gulps *

Liz: It's nice knowing you Kid…

Patti: Kid go bye, bye?

Soul: Yes Patti, Kid go bye, bye.

4everhere: It says: 'I dare Kid to paint white sploges on his room and they can't be symmetrical.'

Kid: NO! NO! NO!

Maka: Kid it's a dare…

Kid: I DON'T CARE!

Soul: Do you want to get hurt?

Kid: …… No…

Maka: Then I suggest you do it…

Liz: If you do-

4everhere: I will forgive you…

Kid: …… give me the paint! *leaves to his house with the paint *

Liz: You didn't tell him it was PERMANET paint…

4everhere: *grins *

Maka: She knew…

4everhere: Now on to the question! Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Hai~! It says: 'Blackstar who would you date? Liz, Patti, Maka, or me?'

Blackstar: I'm not answering that question! *blushes *

4everhere: OH I think I know… Tsubaki…

Blackstar: EH?!

4everhere: Read the rest of the card…

Tsubaki: Ok? It says whoever you choose, you have to go on a DATE with them!?

4everhere: And since he picked you… you guys get to go on a date!

Blackstar: I NEVER SAID THAT!

4everhere: Shut up and just go on the stinking date!

Blackstar: FINE! * **gra**bs the blushing Tsubaki and heads out the door *

4everhere: I think that's all… Soul?

Soul: *snoring on the couch *

Maka: I'll do it… *MAKA-CHOP *

Soul: ?!?!?!?!?!

Maka: There you go!

4everhere: HAHA! Ok… Soul?

Soul: something, something, something, she doesn't own us, something, something, done!

Patti: HEHE!!


	8. Chapter 8

4ever: Hey everyone, I'm back!

Kid: 4ever I missed you so-

Maka: Yeah we know Kid… *rubs head*

Soul: You've been telling us that for like… a whole month or more..

Liz: More like crying about it…

Kid: *ignores every ones comments and hugs 4ever* WHERE WERE YOU!?

4ever: My computer broke down, and stop hugging me please! *takes him off of her*

Patti: HAHA!

Black* star: Kid your starting to get way more annoying than ever… the girl just got back and your suffocating her.

Kid: *pouts* is that true? *looks at 4ever with sad eyes*

4ever: a little… anyways why don't we start the truth and dare?

Kid: I deserve to die… *goes to a corner in another room*

4ever: *sweat drop* Tsubaki why don't you say the truth and dare while I comfort Kid… *walks to wear kid is and shuts the door*

Tsubaki: sure… it says they dare all of us to change… genders… by professor Stein.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Soul: NO freakin way!

Maka: NO! I don't want to change my gender!

Patti: HAHAHA!

Black*star: I, the great Black*star, will take that challenge!

Liz: ANYTHING ELSE! *begs Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Where there is one other thing…

Everyone: WHAT?!

Tsubaki: We bury Spirit alive and let him stay there for an hour, then we dig him back up…

Maka: I love that idea!

Soul: It's perfect!

Black*star: Aww… no mini-skirt…

Liz: Let's get him, but first, Black*star get Kid and 4ever. They'll want to see this.

Black*star: BWAHAHA! Okay. *runs into the room but comes back with a huge red hue on his face* Umm… maybe we should let them be.

Everyone: Okay????

Maka: Let's go!

Spirit: What is going on- Maka?!

*an hour later*

Tsubaki: Aren't we suppose to get Spirit-kun out?

Maka: Nah… it's fine.

Soul: Haha…

Black*star: 4ever, doesn't own us, but she does own Kid now… *laughs hysterically*

Everyone: WHAT?!


	9. Chapter 9

4ever: Hey guys I'm back! :D

Kid: What happened to you? You've been gone more than a month!

Soul: Don't ever leave again or I swear to** shinigami** I will **snap** off Kid's head.

Maka: I have a headache just from hearing Kid complain every **freaking** single day. *rubs her forehead*

4everhere: Sorry.. :S now that I changed schools, since I'm in High school now, I haven't gotten to update because of their stupid computers!

Tsubaki: At least your back. :)

Black*star: Which is sad.

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

4ever: yeah... anyways I'm back!

Patty: yay! yay!

Liz: And with more dares right?

4ever: You know it baby!

Kid: I've missed you so much!

4ever: Oh.. yeah kid I don't like you much anymore.. sorry but I found someone else, but you can go out with any of your fan-girls! He's available ladies! when you review say why you like him and if you win I'll let you come into this truth or dare and let you guys make out ;)

Kid: 0.0 **W-WHAT? WHO IS THE GUY YOU'VE FALLEN FOR?**

4ever: My secret. So anyways back to-

Black*star: Bring it on 4ever! I'm ready for anything!

Maka: He's been preparing all this time...

Tsubaki: Yes and I'm sure he can handle it.

4ever: *evil smile* oh **really**?

Liz: oh no.

Patty: HAHAHA!

Soul: Just by that glance I can tell... this is not going to be pretty...

4ever: HAHA! You know it! Oh and before I start I have a guest with me! Say hello to Lollita-chan!

Lollita-chan: Hi! :D

Kid: Another guest star?

4ever: Yup! *whispers* and maybe later on I'll bring my new guy out...

Kid: **WHAT?**

Lollita-chan: move on Kid. She doesn't like you anymore.

Black*star: **oooo**... you just got burned! *laughs hystericly*

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

4ever: Okay back to the dare-

Lollita-chan: OH can I read? Please? *puppy face*

4ever: Aww... okay!

Lollita-chan: Okay. Today's dare is: Soul must propose to maka in the cheesiest way in front of Shibusen!

Tsubaki: AWW!

Patty: HAHAHA!

Liz: *smirk*

Kid: *snicker*

Maka: *blushes freakin' crimson red*

Soul: WHAT?

4ever: You heard Lollita-chan. Now do it or I will use you as a pinata!

Lollita-chan: *giggles*

Black*star: AWWW! I WANT TO BE THE BEST MAN!

Soul: I haven't even proposed!

Kid: And I would be a better best man.

Black*star: nuh-uh!

Kid: uh-huh!

Black*star: nuh-uh!

Kid: uh-huh!

Black*star: nuh-uh!

Kid: uh-huh!

Black*star: NUH-UH!

Kid: UH-HUH!

Black*star: NUH-UH!

Kid: UH-HUH!

4ever: *smacks the both of them with a pole*

Everyone except for the bleeding B*S & Kid: *sweat drop*

Lollita-chan: well lets just get to the dare. Soul, Maka... *smirks*

Soul: *takes maka to shibusen and gets down in one knee* Umm.. Maka you are like a beautiful flower that will soon wither- I mean will soon bloom! Uh and I want to keep that flower 'cause its the most prettiest of them all... you are the flower of my meadow in my heart. Will you marry me?

Maka: *smiling and blushing freaking red* o-of course.

Everyone but Maka and Soul: *Laughing their fudging asses off that they can't breathe and need water*

Soul: *blushing mad red* is that all? This is so uncool...

4ever: Yup. I'll torture you guys later on, but I'll leave it to spirit for right now. :D

Spirit: M-Maka?

Soul: Oh crap... I'm dead.

Maka: *pissed and hits Spirit with a pole*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Tsubaki: Lollita-chan will you do the honors?

Lollita-chan: but of course! 4ever doesn't own Soul Eater and if she did she would torture them even more than this.

4ever: And I really meant what I said. Review about how much you like Kid and the one who has more love will come out in the next chapter and make-out with Kid.

Kid:** EH?**

Maka: Please review! :D

4ever: Oh and by the way! People who read the Masquerade will have to wait more. Sorry but as I said before I just started High school and am currently FAILING freaking Algebra, and also it's hard to update so please be patient. I'm writing the story, but I still have horrible writer's block and for you people who are reading Pirates of the Caribbean: SE just wait a bit longer also but that one might come out sooner. :D Oh and also I am writing a new story, but sadly (for you guys)

it's for a different anime called Shugo Chara that I just got into and I would appreciate if you read it! :D it's going to be WAY epic. Until then, Adieu!

Maka: 0.0 Adieu?


	10. Chapter 10

4everhere: Hello again people!

Kidd: IS IT REALLY YOU?

Black*Star: Where have you been 4ever?

Maka: We missed you!

Tsubaki:Yeah!

Soul: ...yup...

Maka: Soul missed you a lot too.

Soul: Maka shut it!

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Liz&Patti: EXPLAIN!

4everhere: Sorry guys, my laptop doesn't have Microsoft so i couldn't upload and then i had no Internet and then school and then boys-

Kidd: BOYS?

Soul: Kidd she told you the last time that she had moved on.

Kidd: *cries in a corner* I'm garbage! Asymetrical garbage! I don't deserve you 4ever!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

4everhere: anyways... well i'm back for my fans and I got a ton of dares but we'll go slowly! Tsubaki, will you please read the dare for today?

Tsubaki: Hai! Today's dare is... oh my..

Black*Star: bring it on b****es!

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Soul: So uncool man.

Patti: KYAHAHA!

Liz: What does it say Tsubaki?

4everhere: *evil laughing coming from her*

Everyone: o_o F#$ ...

Tsubaki: We must meet alternative genders of ourselves...

Black*Star: Wha?

Soul & Maka: Is that even possible?

4everhere: They're right here!

Liz: Apparently so...

Kid: GAHHHHH! She's... wow... I would look good as a girl..

GirlKid: Kawaii! You're so symmetrical.. but..

GirlKid & Kid: our hair... *both go to a corner* I want to die! I'm asymetrical garbage!

Soul: Dang... is that really me as a girl?

GirlSoul: You look like a cool guy... thank goodness.

BoyMaka&Maka: *sweatdropping* we look the same except (she/I) have pigtails...

Tsubaki: wow... you look very handsome. I mean I look very handsome. *blushing*

GuyTsubaki: and you look very pretty, I mean I do. *smile*

Black*Star: WOW! I GOT HUGE TITS!

GirlB*S: WOW I LOOK SO COOL!

*both dance around like monkeys until they both jump out the window and injure themselves, those stupid idiots :P*

Liz&Patti: ...

GuyLiz&GuyPatti:...

Patti: HAHAHA WE LOOK LIKE THUGS!

Liz: oh gosh.. I wish I would be a bit more hotter than this...

4everhere: *laughing the entire time* OH wait I just remembered! I found the winner of the be with Kid contest! And I have one more dare, and I brought my boyfriend because of **Original509's **request!

Kidd: Who is this guy?

4everhere: You may know him from Shugo Chara, give it up for my boyfriend- IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!

Ikuto: Yo~

4everhere: He's my kitty cat. *hugs Ikuto*

Kidd: I will kill you!

Ikuto: ... You're asymetrical. *smirks*

Kidd: ... *goes to corner, again*

4everhere: hehe... *sweat drop* OH yeah for are other dare, this is for **ghost aami.** We must make Black*Star wear a mini-skirt and he has to ride a pony all day... with Spirit.. *evil smile*

Ikuto: Your so evil it's cute, my little strawberry~

4everhere: *giggles* well Black*Star?

Black*Star: GO TO HELL!

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP* there you are 4everhere!

Soul: Seriously are you sure you won't give the poor dude a concussion with that.

Maka: Positive!

Soul:... that works for me! *hugs his girlfriend*

Maka: *turns red*

4everhere: aww... EL AMOR! (It's Love) now on with the dare Black*Star!

Black*star: *puts on the mini skirt and sits on a black pony with Spirit on back* Hey guys...

Everyone: Yeah?

Black*Star: Does this skirt make me look fat?

4everhere: *sweatdrops* no...

Everyone: *Laughs*

Black*Star: thank goodness! Now run like the wind bullseye! *pony slowly rides into the sunset while Spirit keeps nagging*

4everhere: and that last thing to do here is end with the results to the Kidd Contest! And the winner is... drumroll please?

Patti: Who's drumroll please?

Liz: *sweat drop* It's not a person Patti, she means she wants a drumroll.

Patti: KYAHAHA! OKAY!

Everyone: *drumrolls*

4everhere: and the winner is... **NekoKamiSama1**!

NekoKamiSama1: YAY I GET TO MAKE OUT WITH KIDD! *grabs Kid and takes them to a room*

Soul: Why did you choose her?

4everhere: *sweatdrop* I made her drop her candy and she gave me the puppy dog eyes! but we'll have another contest! whoever gives me the funniest dare in the comments will appear in two chapters (WHICH I WILL WRITE QUICKLY I PROMISE) and the dare will be preformed!

Everyone: OH F$# ...

4everhere: Now Ikuto if you please? *smiles sweetly*

Ikuto: My girlfriend doesn't own anything, well maybe me *winks* and she promises that she will update next week now that she found a way to post up chapter, oh and if she did own soul eater she would put Maka and Soul in front of their whole class, wearing bunny outfits...

Soul & Maka: WHAT THE HELL?

Ikuto: Her words not mine~


End file.
